Joining Fairy Tail
by Blazing Roses
Summary: After the GMGs, new members join Fairy Tail. Well, they are in for a few surprises! I'm pretty sure you know whom I'm talking about ;)
1. Chapter 1: Ex-Sabers and Fairy Tail

**Hi there! This is Blazing Roses. Basically, this is a fanfict about new members joining Fairy Tail. I'm pretty sure everybody has an idea of who they're gonna be. **

**I've always wondered about how new members would react to…well…the extraordinary stuff that goes on in Fairy Tail. So here's what my fangirly mind came up with.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail! (obviously) If I did, it wouldn't have been as good as it is.**

**Warning: Might contain spoilers for those who haven't read the manga… **

JOINING FAIRY TAIL

Chapter 01: Ex-Sabers and Fairy Tail

Six figures stood in front of the Fairy Tail Guild. It was noisy as always inside, even though pretty much everybody was injured during the fight against Future Rogue and the seven dragons. Well, injured or not, Fairy Tail will always be the same lively guild that goes on destroying towns and mountains.

Sting's Point of View:

I feel incredebly nervous! It's just like the time I accidentally ate all of Weisslogia's food . Well, not accidentaly, but I intended to eat only a bit of it. Anyway, here we are standing in front of Fairy Tail, and Lector and I are are sweating as if we're standing in front of Hell's gates. I don't know about Rogue, Frosch, Orga or Rufus, but they seem pretty calm. Sure we all fought together and Rogue and I even defeated two dragons specifically, but still! We fought together because we had no other choice. And after how much we mocked them at the Games, they probably don't even wanna see our faces, specifically me. Especially after how cruelly Minerva tortured their beloved celestial mage, and all we did was laugh (with the exception of Rogue), they are bound to hate us…Now that I think about it… yeah they probably wanna kill us right now.

I could even feel the rage and concern of the other guilds, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus when Minerva dropped the spirit mage after practically choking her! Of course they would wanna tear our flesh apart! Damn! I wish the ground would just open up and swallow me right now! These feelings of guilt, remorse, regret or whatever you call it…it's killing me!

Rouge's POV

We all noticed how anxious Sting has gotten and it's only getting worse. And I don't blame him. After what we did, we're probably not welcome here. No, scratch that. We are definitely NOT welcome here and will never be, especially after how Minerva stole _**her**_ keys and tortured her even though she was completely defenseless. And all we did was mock them and I did nothing to stop it. Now what are we gonna do? Just walk in and say "hey we wanna join the guild"? Forget about joining the guild, they're not even gonna accept an apology. They won't and they shouldn't either. Especially not her. But I remember what Master Makarov said… And I remind Sting of it too.

'Sting, remember what Master Makarov said?'

Nomal POV

Orga and Rufus hear Rogue remind his partner about Master Makarov's words and notice him somewhat trying to recompose himself. They relax seeing the twin dragon slayers ready to face Fairy Tail. They'd be lying if they said they were not at all nervous.

'Let's go' Orga said as he opened the door to Fairy Tail…

**OMG I'm so touched that someone even took the time to read the entire chapter (although it is very short). Thank you so much for reading it and I apologize if you didn't like it. I actually intended this fanfic to be light-hearted and not too dramatic. But I found it necessary to include their feelings. **

**And, this is just my fantasy in words :3 I really want the twin dragon slayers to join Fairy Tail and I even think that it might be a possibility. As for the other two, I don't know the possibilities of them joining but I think it would be cool if they did. **

**Btw, there will be no actual pairings; just hints. So don't expect an ending with a final pairing. This is just a light-hearted fic about new members **


	2. Chapter 2: Our Resolve

**Thanks a LOT guys for your reviews. I really love you. It's amazing how reviews can make a writer so happy! **

**And I so need to catch up with the anime! I'm waiting for the manga's next chapter, although they released one today (a week is a long time to wait). I only saw the anime upto the fantasia arc on TV when ANIMAX still existed in my country. And now I'm in the Edolas a long way to go. And since I read the manga, I didn't even know about Key of the Starry Sky arc. I look forward to that!**

**Also, my exams are coming up and I need to pull up my socks if I wanna pass in Maths (my worst subject!). So I won't be updating for a while…maybe. But in the meantime, I'll be catching up to the anime. I really need to watch the Starry Sky arc for a later chapter. **

**Yes, you may ask for hints of pairings. It will also make me really happy if you give suggestions. PM me or review if you want to **

**And before you continue, I'll just say this: It's only a flashback! (I'm sorry!) But I think it is kind of important. Btw, bold in brackets is me/AU.**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail (do I even need to write this?)**

JOINING FAIRY TAIL!

Chapter 02: Our Resolve

~_Flashbac_k~

Sting's POV

I'm panting, my vision is blurry and I can taste blood. I have a slight idea of how wounded my body is. I just hope it doesn't look as bad as it feels.

I defeated it… But I need to move! I need to protect my comrades. I'm not the same old me anymore.

There are probably more dragons. I need to help the others. They are fighting the smaller ones even without dragon slayer magic. I need to help them. And the other dragon slayers… Is Rogue alright? How about Lector? And Natsu-san? Are they okay? I remember a small dragon slayer. She's still a kid! Better hurry and help her.

I try to take another step but I immediately stumble. My entire body is aching. I know I'm falling… but suddenly a pair of arms supports me.

'Rogue…' I manage to say. I've never been so glad to see my partner safe in my entire life. He helps me stand and I hear him say, 'It's finally over… for now at least. You can relax.' (**I wrote 'for now at least' because who knows what Mashima-sama has running through his mind…)**

Hearing that, my mind and my body relaxed almost immediately. I let out a chuckle.

'Yeah.'

Normal POV

The two are quickly met by their exceeds and their teammates, Rufus and Orga.

Around them, there were now lots of other mages who were all battered up, but still had smiles on their faces. They helping each other, hugging (**although that must be painful**) and yes, smiling.

Rogue's POV

I look around and notice that everyone is safe at least. I see guilds have already gathered together sharing their joy and relief. Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Puppy… um… Cerberus, Lamia Scale and of course, Fairy Tail, are smiling together already. That's what it means to be a guild… I then notice Gajeel-san. I see him patting the head of a short blue-haired girl, whose name I don't know, affectionately. Even he can be so caring…

I look around and spot Natsu-san, who had his arms wrapped around a certain blonde tightly. Although her back was faced my way, I knew she was Fairy Tail's celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Guilt struck me when I remembered our mockery. We will apologize to her and her guild later. I look at Sting and realize he's thinking the same.

~Later that day~

All of us have just finished being treated. We walk out of the infirmary only to get surprised by seeing Gajeel-san and Natsu-san leaning against a wall.

Normal POV

Everyone was covered in bandages. But Natsu looked more like a mummy, having his mouth covered in bandages as well (like the time during Fantasia). Seeing the Sabertooth members, the two fairies walked over to them.

'Hey,' Gajeel began, 'Did a good job today.' Then he let out a smile.

'Mmph mff mffff phammphh mm,' Natsu said…or tried to.

.

.

.

.

'Um, sorry Natsu-san, but we don't quite understand you,' Rufus said while Orga just sweatdropped.

'Natsu-san,' Sting said, 'it was good fighting alongside you guys too.'

'WHAT?!' Orga and Rufus just couldn'thelp yelling out, 'DID YOU SERIOUSLY UNDERSTAND WHAT HE JUST SAID?'

'Phmm phm mmp nng hmm!' Natsu said excitedly…or tried to, again.

'Maybe we can fight _after_ you've recovered,' It was Rogue this time.

'HUH?! YOU TOO ROGUE?!'

'Well, that's all we wanted to say,' Gajeel said, taking hold of Natsu's shirt, 'We're actually kind of in a hurry so, we'll be going then.' He then walked away, dragging Natsu behing him.

The six standing figures heard the firedragon slayer yell, 'Fuum mph pha!'

'No way flame-brain,' Gajeel replied, 'And shut the hell up will you?'

Rogue's POV

They…They actually said all those things. I'm surprised they were able to. I'm glad though. They don't completely resent us. It was just an acknowledgement for fighting alongside everyone but… that really makes me happy…and probably guiltier.

'So…What are we gonna do now?' Orga asked, more to himself.

'First thing's first, quit Sabertooth of course,' Sting said, 'At least Rogue and I are gonna.'

'I'm quiting,' Rufus added in without a moment of hesitation.

Orga just laughed and said, 'Then that makes the four of us!'

'Six actually,' I correct them

'How dare you forget about us?!' Lector shouted, throwing his hands above his head.

'Fro thinks so too!'

Later, we find out that we don't even need to quit. Jiemma is out. And so is his daughter, Minerva (**I wonder where she wandered off to). **

The entire guild disbanded. We are now living in a time where Sabertooth no longer exists and Fairy Tail is the strongest!

**And that's all. Another short chapter. (Sigh) Two chapters and I still didn't make the tigers join Fairy Tail! Please don't kill me! But I think a good prologue is necessary to have some fun later!**

**Thanks again for reading. And don't worry, in the next chapter, I'll at least have them standing inside the guild. And I don't think I'll be able to update frequently but I promise I'll try to. Maybe I'll (again) upload short chapters. Something is better than nothing right? **

**LOVE YOU LOTS! **


End file.
